Mr Monk goes to Silent Hill
by weirdDAR
Summary: Monk recieves a letter from Trudy, his late wife, telling him to meet in Silent Hill. So Monk and Sharona investigate the situation. Finally COMPLETE with a total of 20 chapters.
1. The letter

Mr. Monk goes to Silent Hill   
  
By weirdDAR  
  
(Monk walks into the room, where Sharona is playing cards with   
  
Benji. Monk is holding an envelope.)  
  
Monk: (Terrified) S-Sharona?  
  
Sharona: (She puts the cards down, and gives Monk her full attention.)  
  
What is it, Adrian?  
  
Monk: I got this letter.from Trudy.  
  
Sharona: Confused. But Trudy's dead.  
  
Monk: (Yelling, out of panic.) I KNOW! That's what's wrong.   
  
I got a letter ...from my dead wife.  
  
Sharona: It's just a prank, Adrian. Just throw it away.  
  
Monk: But it's in her handwriting. The letter states our   
  
secrets, things others wouldn't know about.  
  
Benji: That's pretty freaky.  
  
Monk: Yeah, you're telling me. Sharona. The letter says she is in a place called Silent Hill,   
  
and she wants to meet.  
  
Sharona: Alright, that's going too far. What is Silent Hill?  
  
Monk: Trudy and I passed it on a trip once, and we stayed the night. It   
  
was a nice little town. She loved it.  
  
Sharona: That doesn't mean anything, you know she's dead, Adrian.   
  
You have photos of the scene. The body...   
  
(She stops after looking at Monk's face. It's a very depressing look.)  
  
Monk: I know she died. But whoever wrote this is in Silent Hill, and I need to know who did this, and why.  
  
Sharona: And what do you want me to do?  
  
Monk: At first, silence. I want you to come with me of course.  
  
Sharona: What, now?  
  
Monk: Yes, now.  
  
Sharona: It's Nine O' Clock at night. Beji doesn't have a   
  
babysitter, and I'm not even packed.  
  
(Monk rushes out of the room, and comes back with a suitcase.)   
  
Monk: I knew one day, some way, some how, I'll need to go somewhere   
  
urgent. And I some how knew you would give me that excuse, so I packed  
  
your bags for you.  
  
Sharona: What? When?  
  
Monk: Well, I concluded my theory about three months ago.  
  
So three months ago.  
  
(Sharona opens the suitcase, and pulls out a pink sweater.)   
  
Sharona: I've been looking for this.  
  
Monk: Wait.let me guess, you've been looking for it for three months.  
  
Sharona: Yeah, how'd you--Oh, yeah.  
  
Monk: I called your sister. She's on her way. She'll watch Benji.  
  
Sharona: I don't know, Adrian, it is Nine O' Clock at night.  
  
Monk: Silent Hill is an hour from here. We can get a hotel on the way.  
  
(Sharona realizes she isn't going to win, so she zips up the suitcase.   
  
Sharona: Let me go to the bathroom first. She leaves the room.   
  
(Monk and Benji are alone.)  
  
Benji: So, what do you hope to find?  
  
Monk: You know. The usual. Some answers.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. The rest stop problem

Mr. Monk goes to Silent Hill--Chapter two  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(10 o' clock. Sharona is driving, while Monk reads a map with a handheld   
  
flashlight.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian...  
  
Monk:  
  
What is it?  
  
Sharona:  
  
You're not just getting your hopes up, are you?  
  
Monk:  
  
Remember: that's what hopes are for.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Yeah, I know...but this is obviously a trick. Possibly a trap.  
  
Monk:  
  
Whoever wrote that letter, Trudy or not, knew things only the two of us   
  
knew of. So what if it was Trudy's killer? What if it was someone who  
  
knows of Trudy's killer? It's only a gut feeling, but I think we're   
  
going to find some of the answers I've been looking for all these years.  
  
Sharona:   
  
If you say so.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Monk:  
  
I need to go.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Go? Where?  
  
Monk:  
  
Bathroom. I need to go.  
  
Sharona:  
  
You should of went before we left. I went. Why didn't you go?  
  
Monk:  
  
Because I didn't have to go.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Neither did I.  
  
Monk:  
  
Wait--if you didn't have to go, how did you go?  
  
Sharona:  
  
I forced myself to go, so I wouldn't have to later.  
  
Monk:  
  
I suppose that would make sense. If I forced myself to go, it'd   
  
probably be painful, and I'd never go again. Good thinking.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?  
  
Monk:  
  
It was half joke, half factorial.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Well, I'll pull over at the next rest stop.  
  
Monk:  
  
Rest stop? You mean...those nasty, dirty, unclean facilites?  
  
Sharona:  
  
It's that or nothing.  
  
Monk:  
  
Nothing, thank you.  
  
Sharona:  
  
What? So you're not going to go?  
  
Monk:  
  
No. I'm not. I rather hold it in for another time than go to one of   
  
those rest stops.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Have you ever been to one?  
  
Monk:  
  
Once. I was eleven. It was on a field trip. The bus had stopped, and   
  
everyone went in the rest stop. It was filthy. I didn't really care  
  
at that time, because I was eleven. All I was concerned about what   
  
cooties...and my teacher, Mrs. Vaughn.   
  
Sharona:  
  
Fine! We'll wait until we get into town, and you can use one there.  
  
Monk:  
  
Thank you.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Is this the exit?  
  
Monk:  
  
(Checks map)  
  
Yes.  
  
(Sharona turns in the next exit as Monk crosses his legs, holding   
  
his bladder together.)  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter Monk and Sharona enter Silent Hill. The main road is blocked off, so they'll have to walk it. 


	3. The walk

Mr. Monk goes to Silent Hill--chapter three  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Sharona is standing outside of the bathroom--the same one James used in the   
  
game, at the beginning. Monk is standing in front of the mirror.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Trudy...could you...really...Dear God, I'm having trouble concentrating..  
  
(Monk pulls out a whipe and starts to whipe down the mirror.)  
  
How could anyone let their town stay this dirty?  
  
(Monk cleans the entire mirror.)  
  
That's better.  
  
(Looks around, and notices the entire bathroom is pretty nasty.)  
  
I'll be back...to clean all of this.  
  
(Monk leaves the bathroom.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Did you go?  
  
Monk:  
  
No...  
  
Sharona:  
  
Why not?  
  
Monk:  
  
It was too dirty.  
  
Sharona:  
  
What? And you thought your pee would make it all better?  
  
Monk:  
  
No...not really.  
  
Sharona:   
  
Let's go...  
  
(She begins to walk down the stairs. Monk is standing there.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona?  
  
(Sharona stops, and turns around.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
What's wrong now?  
  
Monk:  
  
Why are we walking?  
  
Sharona:  
  
The main road is blocked off.  
  
(Monk walks up to Sharona)  
  
Monk:  
  
That's odd.  
  
Sharona:  
  
What's odd?  
  
Monk:  
  
There aren't any signs that say the road is blocked off. It's as if the  
  
road was destroyed.  
  
Sharona:  
  
So?  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, if the road was destroyed, then either someone isn't welcome here  
  
or someone just felt like destroying it.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Well, what do you want me to do about it?  
  
Monk:  
  
Nothing yet... just keep your eyes open with me.   
  
(He walks down the stairs, and continues talking)  
  
You know, it doesn't take a detective to notice there aren't any  
  
blocked road signs.  
  
(Sharona is standing there.)  
  
Sharona: (Under her breathe)  
  
Obviously, it did.  
  
(Walks after him.)  
  
Later..........  
  
(The two walk into a graveyard, it's too foggy to see.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian?  
  
Monk:  
  
Yes?  
  
Sharona:  
  
Grab my hand.  
  
Monk:  
  
Why?  
  
Sharona:  
  
So we won't get seperated from each other.  
  
Monk:  
  
Good idea. Are they clean?  
  
Sharona:  
  
My hands?  
  
Monk:  
  
Yeah, I can't see if they're clean.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Of course they're clean. They were clean when we left the car. If they  
  
weren't, you would of pointed it out and made me clean them.  
  
(Monk grabs her hand)  
  
Monk:  
  
You're right.  
  
(They walk ahead, where a mysterious figure is standing in the distance.  
  
The fog clears as soon as Monk reaches the figure. It's a lady, standing  
  
directly in front of a tombstone.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Hello.  
  
Lady:  
  
Hi. Who are you?  
  
Monk:  
  
I'm Adrian Monk, this is my assitant, Sharona.  
  
Lady:   
  
Who?  
  
(Monk turns around, Sharona is there, but she isn't too visible.)  
  
Monk:  
  
She's in the fog right now. What's your name?  
  
Lady:   
  
Name? Why do you want to know my name?  
  
Monk:  
  
So I know what to call you.  
  
Lady: It's Angela.  
  
Monk:  
  
And let me guess, Angela Orosco?  
  
Angela:  
  
That's my last name, yes. How'd you know?  
  
Monk:  
  
It was kind of a guess. You're standing in front of a tombstone.   
  
(Reading the tombstone) Michelle Orosco. I figured that was either  
  
your mother, sister or someone in your family.   
  
Angela:  
  
It's my sister. She died.   
  
Monk:  
  
I can see that.  
  
Angela:  
  
No need to be a smart ass about it.  
  
Monk:  
  
No, I didn't--  
  
(Angela runs off.)  
  
(Silence)  
  
Sharona:  
  
I could hardly see anything, and I know that was pretty odd.  
  
Monk:  
  
Pretty odd? Try very odd.  
  
(They continue walking.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Are you going to look for her?  
  
Monk:  
  
No, I think she'll be fine by herself.   
  
Sharona:  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Monk:  
  
She must be a local, since a family member was burried here. She has to   
  
know her way around, so I think she'll be alright.  
  
Sharona:  
  
What do you mean? I was thinking more like she'd have an emotional  
  
breakdown or something.  
  
Monk:  
  
Her sister died. Let her have an emotional breakdown.  
  
Sharona:  
  
You're a cruel man, you know that?  
  
Monk:  
  
(Not paying attention)  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
(They arrive on a road, where blood streaks are visible on the road.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Holy--  
  
(Sharona screams and grabs Monk)  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona! It's alright.   
  
Sharona:  
  
Someone's dead, Adrian. What's alright about that?  
  
Monk:  
  
We don't know if anyone's dead. You can lose a lot of blood without  
  
dying.  
  
Sharona:  
  
(In tears)  
  
Adrian, I want to go home.  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona, please--  
  
(Monk is now distracted by a shawdow figure, limping in the fog ahead.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
What is it?  
  
Monk:  
  
I-I saw someone...something.  
  
(Begins walking. Sharona stops him.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian! I want to go home. We can go home, and tommorow come back with  
  
Stottlemeyer.  
  
Monk:  
  
Stottlemeyer would never come here...please, Sharona...  
  
(Sharona looks in Monk's eyes, and feels sympathic.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Fine. One hour. If you don't find anything...we leave. Deal?  
  
Monk:  
  
Deal.  
  
(They walk in the direction Monk saw the shawdow figure.)  
  
(Sharona, once again, stops Monk)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Before we go any further, promise me you'll protect me.  
  
Monk:  
  
You're really that scared, where you trust me with your life?  
  
Sharona:  
  
(In more tears)  
  
Yes! Please promise!  
  
Monk:  
  
I promise.  
  
(They continue walking)  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The shadow figures

Mr. Monk goes to Silent Hill--Chapter four  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Monk and Sharona are now walking down a long strip, where it appears  
  
to be a farmer's land. The two approach a tunnel.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
You're not going in there, are you?  
  
Monk:  
  
Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?  
  
Sharona:  
  
It's dark.  
  
Monk:  
  
I have a flashlight.  
  
(Monk pulls out the flashlight and crawls in the tunnel. Monk is   
  
investigating the area, when the limping shadow creeps up behind him.)  
  
Sharona: (From outside)  
  
Adrian, look out!  
  
(Monk turns around and notices the figure.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Oh my God!  
  
(The shadow figure pushes Monk agaisnt the wall.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
(In more tears)  
  
ADRIAN!  
  
(Monk reaches in his pocket and pulls out a gun.   
  
He points the gun at the figure and shoots it twice.   
  
The figure falls down and dies.  
  
Monk picks up a tiny, handheld radio and walks out of the tunnel.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
(In shock)  
  
You had a gun?  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
Sharona:  
  
When did you want to inform me you had a gun?  
  
Monk:   
  
I was going to tell you when the time was right.  
  
Sharona:  
  
And the time was right when you had to shoot some weird, myserious  
  
figure?  
  
Monk:  
  
Of course.  
  
(They walk in the direction they came.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
What's that radio for?  
  
Monk:  
  
I don't know. It's weird. When the figure appeared, the radio made a   
  
really loud noise. Then...when it died, the noise stopped.  
  
Sharona:  
  
That could come in handy if we meet anymore on the way back to the car.  
  
Monk:  
  
What? We're not going back now.  
  
Sharona:  
  
(Stops)   
  
Adrian. You're nuts. You're fucking nuts if you think I'm going to  
  
continue sticking around in this place.  
  
Monk:  
  
You said an hour.  
  
Sharona:  
  
I lied.  
  
(Walks down the road where they came from the graveyard. A huge brick  
  
wall is now built, blocking the exit.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
When did they build this? We were just here.  
  
Monk:  
  
It's impossible.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Damn straight it's impossible.  
  
(Turns to Monk)  
  
Adrian...I want out. I want to go home, climb into bed, and go to sleep.  
  
Monk:  
  
I'd be all for that...but the exit is clearly blocked off.   
  
Sharona:   
  
This wall can't go on forever, we can go around it.  
  
Monk:  
  
That, too, is possible, but if this wall was built within a matter of  
  
minutes, what makes you think there aren't any more...past this one?  
  
(Long silence.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
One hour. Then we'll try to go around.  
  
Monk:  
  
Thank you.  
  
(They walk in the oppisite direction.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the radio begins to make a loud  
  
noise again.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian. The radio.  
  
(Monk pulls out his gun, and cocks it.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Try to be quiet.  
  
(In silence, other than the radio, Monk and Sharona are looking around.  
  
Nothing, but fog and a van.)  
  
Monk:  
  
(whispers to Sharona)  
  
I think it's under the van.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Well...?  
  
Monk:  
  
(whispering)  
  
Back away from the van.  
  
(They back up, as far away as possible. Monk aims the gun towards  
  
the gas tank and shoots. The van explodes.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
What are you? Crazy?  
  
Monk:   
  
A little bit.  
  
(An inflammed figure screams as it rises from the fire.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Shoot it.  
  
(Monk aims the gun at the figure, but stands still.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Shoot it.  
  
Monk:  
  
Shhh.  
  
(The figure falls over into the flames and dies.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Why didn't you shoot it when I said shoot it?  
  
Monk:  
  
I don't want to waste any bullets.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Waste any bullets? How many do you have?  
  
Monk: (Thinks, and mumbles to self)  
  
Uh...seven.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Seven? Seven bullets?  
  
Monk:  
  
Yeah, it had ten...but I used three. See, you subtract--  
  
Sharona:  
  
I know subtraction! How could you only bring 10 bullets?  
  
Monk:  
  
It's all I had.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Where'd you get a gun anyway?  
  
MEANWHILE...AT THAT EXACT MOMENT.  
  
(Lt. Disher walks in his office, and sits at his desk.  
  
He sighs and opens the desk drawer.  
  
Silence)  
  
Disher:  
  
Where's my gun?  
  
BACK TO THE CURRENT SCENE.  
  
Monk:  
  
I found it.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Let's just hurry up...I want to go as quickly as possible.  
  
Monk:  
  
Really? Because I was thinking of staying at a hotel...  
  
(Sharona stops)  
  
It's a joke. Remember? Jokes?  
  
Sharona:  
  
Not funny.  
  
Monk:  
  
Since we're on the subject of this town...notice anything odd about it?  
  
(Sharona looks around.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Plenty of things...which one are you thinking about?  
  
Monk:  
  
No one's around.  
  
Sharona:  
  
It's 10:30 at night. Who would be around? Plus...don't forget those  
  
monsters.  
  
Monk:  
  
Yes, but when I blew up the van...still, no one. You'd think   
  
someone would of woken up...or come outside, just for a minute.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Yeah, that is weird...  
  
(She looks at her watch.)  
  
Adrian...you have fourty-five minutes.  
  
Monk:  
  
Fourty-six.  
  
(She takes another look at her watch.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Same diffrence.  
  
To be continued...   
  
Next chapter:  
  
Our heroes meet a woman named Trinity, who looks very similar to Trudy. 


	5. Trinity

Chapter five.  
  
by weirdDAR (Again)  
  
(Monk and Sharona approach a sign. It reads Silent Hill park.)  
  
(Sharona notices Monk has stopped.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
What is it?  
  
Monk:  
  
Trudy and I came here. She loved it. She told me she wanted to come here again someday. I promised her I would.  
  
(Monk started to get really sad, and almost cried.)  
  
Sharona: (Putting her arm around him.)  
  
It's okay, Adrian.   
  
(Monk is now better, slightly.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, this should be it.  
  
Sharona:  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Monk:  
  
This should be where Trudy is...if she is here.  
  
Sharona:(Still in disbelief.)  
  
Alright.  
  
(They walk into the park and down a few staircases. The fog is now getting heavier, thanks to this area being so close to water. [Don't ask] The two approach a dock.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Wow. This is nice.  
  
Monk: (Smiling)  
  
Yeah, isn't it?  
  
Sharona: (Looking to their right.)  
  
Adrian...  
  
Monk:  
  
What?  
  
(He looks at Sharona and looks behind him, where she is staring. They notice a shawdow figure...but it isn't a monster. It's a person.)  
  
Sharona: (Confused, and shocked at the same time.)  
  
Do you think it's her?  
  
Monk:  
  
Why wouldn't it be?  
  
(He walks to her, Sharona doesn't move, because of how fearful she is right now.  
  
Monk approaches the person, who is clearly a woman. She is hanging over the dock, and looking out into the lake. She is wearing a skirt, tight shirt, and boots...much like Sharona wears.)  
  
Monk: (Slowly)  
  
Trudy?  
  
(The girl turns around and appears to look exactly like Trudy.)  
  
Monk: (Repeating)  
  
Trudy?  
  
The girl: (Smiling)  
  
Do I look like your girlfriend?  
  
Monk:  
  
No, my late wife...so you're not her?   
  
(He had the make sure...)  
  
Trinity:  
  
No, my name is Trinity.   
  
(Monk studies Trinity.)  
  
Monk:  
  
You look exactly like her...except for your clothes and hair. Your hair is longer than hers. But your voice...and your face...  
  
Trinity:  
  
Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Monk:  
  
It's not your fault, I'm sure.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Didn't you say your wife died?  
  
(Trinity circles Monk)  
  
Monk:  
  
I said she's my late wife, which would mean she's dead, but yeah.  
  
Trinity:  
  
So if she's dead...then why are you looking for her?  
  
Monk:  
  
S-she wrote me a letter stating she's here waiting for me.  
  
Trinity:  
  
That's spooky.  
  
(Silence, Trinity stops in front of Monk)  
  
Trinity:  
  
So, what's your name, anyway?  
  
Monk:  
  
I'm Adrian Monk and this is...  
  
(He turns around and Sharona isn't there.)  
  
Oh my God, Sharona.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Who?  
  
Monk:  
  
My assistant, Sharona. She's gone.  
  
(Monk starts to run towards where Sharona was, but Trinity grabs his arm.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Wait.  
  
Monk: (Impatient)  
  
What?  
  
Trinity:   
  
Don't leave me here alone...please.  
  
Monk:  
  
What are you talking about? You were just fine before I came along.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yeah, but that's before I found out someone is here.  
  
(Monk calms down and turns to Trinity.)  
  
Monk:  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Haven't you noticed no one is in this town anymore?  
  
Monk:  
  
I noticed there weren't any people on the streets, but I thought it was because it's late.   
  
Trinity:  
  
It's not just the streets, Adrian...no one, and I do mean no one is here. Except you, me and your friend. Well, let's hope your friend is still here.  
  
To be continued....  
  
I think that could ease your minds for now. 


	6. Pete's Bowl A Rama

Chapter Six.  
  
by weirdDAR.  
  
(Monk and Trinity are walking along the street.)  
  
Monk:  
  
I don't understand...she was right there.  
  
Trinity:  
  
She probably had to go to the bathroom...  
  
Monk:  
  
No, she went before we left.  
  
(Trinity stares at Monk with an odd look.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
I notice you keep your hands in tact, as if you're nervous.   
  
Monk: (Puts his hands down.)  
  
Usually, I have Sharona to explain for me, but I guess I could try.   
  
(Takes a deep breathe) I have an Obessesive Compulsive disorder, to which I have a fear of germs, heights, snakes, mushrooms--  
  
Trinity:  
  
(Inturupting) Alright, I get it.  
  
(Monk and Trinity approach a "Pete's Bowl-a-rama.")  
  
Trinity:  
  
If you're going in, I'll wait out here.  
  
Monk:  
  
Why? Sharona could be in here...it's the closest place from the park.  
  
Trinity:  
  
What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona isn't going to wonder off too far without me...not in this place.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Well I don't want to go in. It's scary.   
  
Monk:  
  
Bowling is scary?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yeah.  
  
(As Monk walks in.)  
  
Monk: (Under his breathe)  
  
And I thought I had problems.  
  
(He opens a door marked "Lobby" and enters, ahead, two people, one is Angela and the other is an unknown guy, are talking. Monk observes in the shadow.)  
  
Unknown guy:  
  
So did you find that person you were looking for? What's her name?  
  
Angela:  
  
Trudy. Her name is Trudy.  
  
Unknown guy:  
  
Oh, right. Trudy.  
  
(Monk is startled, he wants to approach Angela, but he's a little shocked for the action.)  
  
Angela:  
  
Look, Eddie, if anyone comes looking for me...you don't know what they're talking about, alright?  
  
Eddie:  
  
Alright.  
  
(Angela leaves through the backdoor, and Monk finnaly approaches, but it's only Eddie now.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Eddie, is it?  
  
(Eddie jumps. Then he turns around to see Monk standing over him.)  
  
Eddie:  
  
So? What's it to ya?  
  
Monk:  
  
I heard you and Angela talking.   
  
Eddie:  
  
Angela? That's her name? I mean-- I don't know any Angela.  
  
Monk:  
  
Eddie, please don't lie to me. I was watching the two of you talk. I saw it. She mentioned a woman named Trudy. She's looking for Trudy. What do you know about that?  
  
(Eddie looks around)  
  
Eddie:  
  
Look, if I tell you, Angela will kill me.  
  
Monk:  
  
No she won't. Please tell me.  
  
Eddie:  
  
Alright...but don't let her know I told you.  
  
Monk:  
  
I won't.  
  
Eddie:  
  
She's looking for a girl named Trudy. She says she use to be Trudy's friend in High School. I told her it was pointless, because Trudy died in a car bomb explosion, but she insisted it was important.   
  
Monk:  
  
Thanks. And by the way, have you seen a girl named Sharona anywhere?  
  
Eddie: (Thinks)  
  
Sharona?   
  
(To Monk)  
  
Sharona came in a few seconds ago, asking for a payphone.   
  
Monk:  
  
And where did she go?  
  
Eddie:  
  
Out the front door.   
  
Monk:  
  
I just came through the front door.  
  
Eddie:  
  
What?  
  
Monk:  
  
Forget it.  
  
(He rushes out the way he came, and when he reaches the outside area, no one is around. Monk stands in front of the door, all by himself, with the nothing but the fog in front of him. He nervously looks around .)  
  
Monk: (Semi-yelling.)  
  
Sharona?...Trinity?...Angela?...Trudy?...Anyone?  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Monk's choice and Sharona's big move

Chapter Seven  
  
by weirdDAR   
  
(Monk walks away from the bowl-a-rama and heads to the gas station across the street, and walks right in. The door was unlocked, even though it's empty. Monk studies the room, hopeing for some sort of clue. After a minute, he notices a can of soy beans. He pulls out a whipe and picks it up the can, making sure he doesn't touch it. He lifts the can above his head and reads the label under the can.)  
  
Monk: (Outloud, to himself)  
  
Expires...in another month?  
  
(He puts the can down and puts the whipe in his pocket. He continues looking around the store, until he notices movement in a corner. He slowly rushes to the area where the movement is coming from. And when he arrives, Sharona is sitting on the ground.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona?  
  
(Sharona opens her eyes, and groans.)  
  
Sharona: (Barely)  
  
Adrian?  
  
(Monk kneels down, without placing his knees on the ground, beside Sharona.)  
  
Monk:  
  
What happened?  
  
Sharona: (Still barely)  
  
W-Water. Could you please get me a water?  
  
(Monk gets up and goes over to the cooler, grabbing a water. He walks back towards Sharona and passes the counter. Monk thinks for a minute, and stops. He walks back towards the counter and pulls out a dollar bill and lays it down on the counter. Then he continues walking to Sharona. He kneels back down and opens the water bottle and hands it to her. She gulps it down.)  
  
Monk:  
  
So what happened?  
  
(Sharona clears her throat and whipes her mouth.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
After you walked over to that person, I blacked out... and that was the last thing I remember.  
  
Monk:  
  
That's pretty weird.  
  
Sharona:  
  
So who was the person? Was it Trudy?  
  
Monk:  
  
No...Trinity. She looks like Trudy. Exactly like Trudy. But she's gone. I don't know where she went.  
  
(Sharona gets up and Monk follows.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
So can we go now?  
  
Monk:  
  
I feel like we're so close though.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian...  
  
Monk:  
  
Yeah, we'll go.  
  
(They walk out the store, and stand there for a minute.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Why did you stop walking?  
  
Monk:  
  
The soy beans in there...  
  
Sharona:  
  
What about them? Are you hungry?  
  
Monk:  
  
No, it's not that. They don't expire for another month.  
  
Sharona:  
  
So?   
  
Monk:  
  
Don't you get it? Usually canned food only has one month to expire. Think about it.   
  
(Silence)  
  
Sharona:  
  
I still don't get it.  
  
Monk:  
  
Look around. This town is empty. But if that store has been keeping up on their stocks...then it wasn't deserted too long ago. Possibly deserted within a week ago.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Why only a week?  
  
Monk:  
  
No dust in the store, so someone had to be there.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Well we don't have to worry about it anymore, because we're leaving.  
  
Monk:  
  
No.  
  
Sharona:  
  
No?  
  
Monk:  
  
You're leaving. I'm staying. I want you to go back to town and find the captain. Tell him to bring a helicopter to Lakeside hotel in the morning to pick me up.  
  
Sharona:  
  
No, Monk. One, I won't leave you alone here, and Two, you hate flying.  
  
Monk:  
  
Helicopters don't go too high up. I think I could handle it.  
  
Sharona:  
  
I won't leave you here.  
  
Monk:  
  
You have to. I'm so close.  
  
(Sharona sighs)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Why Lakeside hotel?  
  
Monk:  
  
Trudy wasn't in the park, and Lakeside hotel was really the only place we went to.  
  
(Monk starts walking towards the exit of the town, Sharona follows)  
  
Monk:  
  
I'll walk you to the exit, but remember: Helicopter, around 8am.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian.  
  
(Monk turns to her.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
I'm scared. I'm scared I'll come back in the helicopter, and you'll be dead.  
  
Monk:  
  
Don't be afraid. I can handle it.  
  
(They walk in silence, and oddly enough, the wall is now gone. They continue their walk all the way to the car. Sharona opens the door and stands there for a minute.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian, if I don't ever see you again, I want you to know I--  
  
Monk: (Interrupting her.)  
  
Don't talk like that, please. I will see you again. I promise--  
  
(Sharona stops Monk in his words by quickly hugging him, and giving him a kiss on his lips. She pulls away slowly, and Monk is dead cold.)  
  
Sharona:  
  
Adrian?  
  
(Monk clears his throat)  
  
Monk:  
  
I'll see you in the morning.  
  
(Monk turns around and puts on the biggest smile you've seen on Monk, and he walks away, and Sharona drives away.)  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Monk and Trinity's conversation

Chapter eight.  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Monk walks down the staircase that leads into the town. As soon as he passes these bushes, Trinity jumps out.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Mr. Monk!  
  
(Startled, Monk jumps and turns around, pointing his gun at her.)  
  
Trinity: (Scared)  
  
It's me!  
  
(Monk puts the gun in his coat pocket.)  
  
Monk:  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Trinity:  
  
I followed you and that girl here. I heard you call her Sharon.  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona. Not Sharon.   
  
Trinity:  
  
My mistake. Sorry.   
  
(silence)  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Monk:  
  
Lakeside Hotel.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Why?   
  
Monk:  
  
When my wife and I passed through this town, we stayed there.  
  
(Trinity giggles.)  
  
Monk:  
  
What's so funny?  
  
Trinity:  
  
You and her...at a hotel...  
  
(Monk is a little slow on the uptake, but he eventually gets it.)  
  
Monk:  
  
How is that funny? That's what married couples do.   
  
Trinity:  
  
No reason. (coughs) Well, I'm coming with you.  
  
Monk:  
  
What? Why?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Why not? You might need my help.  
  
(Monk starts to walk, and Trinity follows.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Why would I need your help?  
  
Trinity:  
  
I lived in this town, I know my way around. Plus...  
  
(She pulls out a box marked "Bullets")  
  
You might need these for your gun.  
  
(Monk stops, and looks at the box, he gently takes them and puts them in his opisite pocket from the gun.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Thanks.  
  
Trinity:  
  
No problem.   
  
(They continue walking.)  
  
Monk: (Trying to make conversation)  
  
What happened to this town?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Well, just last week, everything started going weird.  
  
Monk:  
  
Weird like how? Psycho shadow figures trying to kill people?  
  
Trinity:  
  
That, and people started to die from a virus.   
  
Monk:  
  
What kind of virus?  
  
Trinity:  
  
It was pretty weird. A doctor said on our local newscast that it was a virus that got in your lungs and caused them to enclose.  
  
Monk:  
  
I've heard of a virus like that.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yeah, but that wasn't all. When your lungs enclosed, you didn't die. You suffered for at least an hour.  
  
Monk:  
  
If the lungs are enclosed, how can you live?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Because there was a tiny open spot in the lungs, that caused you to breathe, but it hurt like hell.  
  
Monk:  
  
What gave this virus?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Those shadow figures. They spray a misty substance on you, and if you smell it--BAM!   
  
Monk:  
  
And you, in some way, avoided that?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yeah. I stayed in a dark room for a while. They can't see in the dark, and they also cannot function in the dark. Did you notice they only seem to move under the light poles and certain things like that?  
  
Monk:  
  
Now that I think about it, yeah, I noticed it.  
  
Trinity:  
  
The only reason I was safe at the park, which was real light, was it's surrounded by dark. So the monsters couldn't get through.  
  
Monk:  
  
So where did they come from?  
  
Trinity:  
  
No one knows really. This is the only town I've heard of them in so far. I know their breeding though, which isn't good news for the rest of the world.  
  
Monk:  
  
I guess Alaska wouldn't mind.  
  
(Trinity doesn't respond.)  
  
Monk:  
  
It's a joke...because Alaska has 30 days of night in a row.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Oh. I get it now.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Monk:  
  
But then again, they also have 30 days of light in a row...so that would be hell, I guess.  
  
(Silence.   
  
Trinity stops, Monk turns around.)  
  
Monk:  
  
What is it?  
  
Trinity:  
  
That road is closed. The monsters tore it up somehow.   
  
Monk:  
  
Is there some other way?  
  
(Trinity points to the lake, where there is a row boat at the docks.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Um. No thanks. I don't like boats. Especially row boats.  
  
Trinity:  
  
It's the only way.  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, I guess I'll go home then.  
  
Trinity:   
  
You can't!  
  
Monk:  
  
Why not?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Because you're close. Very close.  
  
Monk:  
  
How would you know?  
  
Trinity:   
  
I can feel it.  
  
(Monk looks at the boat, and then thinks.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, I have been on an airplane before. I suppose if I survived that...  
  
Trinity:  
  
That's more like it. But before we go, can we go inside the information house?  
  
Monk:  
  
Why?  
  
Trinity:  
  
It has a bathroom, I need to go.  
  
(Monk sighs and they walk in.)  
  
Monk: (Under his breath)  
  
You should of went before we left.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Monk vs Eddie

Chapter Nine  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Monk and Trinity walk into the information house.)  
  
Monk: (Looking around, he notices the "restroom" sign, and points to it.)  
  
Please hurry.  
  
(Trinity smiles)  
  
Trinity:  
  
I'll try.  
  
(She walks in. Monk moves to the counter, where a magazine is sitting. It's open to page 37, and he begins reading the article.)  
  
Monk: (Outloud, to himself)  
  
"Mysterious tour boat goes missing." by Angela Orosco. On September 19th 1967, a tour boat touring Silent Hill's lake went missing. Police found no traces of any passenger or any boat. Some say they disappeared into the fog.   
  
(Monk carefully turns the page.)  
  
Oddly enough, just last year, it was reported that a tourguide saw skeleton's rise from the water, attempting to grab him. He got away safely, but was traumatized for life. More details on page 43.  
  
(Monk carefully turns the page, and 43 has been ripped out.)  
  
Damn.  
  
(Trinity walks out of the restroom.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Damn what?  
  
Monk:  
  
Damn this newspaper. Do you know anything about this?  
  
(Monk turns back to page 37 and points to the article)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yeah, but look.  
  
(She closes the magazine.)  
  
This is a gossip magazine. It's never based on facts. Just like the Sun, or People.   
  
(Monk lets out a little laugh)  
  
Monk:  
  
Yeah, well, I guess so.   
  
(They walk out of the information house and head down to the docks, before they can get into the boat, a voice is heard.)  
  
Voice:  
  
What are you doing?  
  
(They look behind them, and the voice came from the infomration house's back door. It closes before they can see who it was.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Let's go see who that was.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Why?  
  
Monk: (Sort of mocking Trinity)  
  
I can feel it.   
  
(Trinity sighs and they walk up to the backdoor and open it. They enter, and Eddie is sitting at a table, next to someone who has obviously been shot in the head.)  
  
Eddie:  
  
Answer my question...what are you doing?  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, we were going to take the boat to Lakeside hotel, but now we're finding out what you're doing here, and why you're concerned with what we're doing.  
  
Trinity: (Whispers, sarcastically)  
  
Nice answer.  
  
Monk:  
  
Thanks.   
  
(Monk notices the dead body)  
  
Did you do that, Eddie?  
  
Eddie:  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
Monk:  
  
Why wouldn't I ask? I mean...you're sitting next to him. You're a prime suspect.  
  
Eddie: (Yelling)  
  
He deserved it! He always made fun of me, and always picked on me.   
  
Monk:  
  
So you killed him?  
  
Trinity:  
  
What are you? A nine year old?  
  
Eddie:  
  
So you're making fun of me now?  
  
(He pulls out a gun, and Monk immediatly pulls out his gun and points it at Eddie.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Don't shoot her, Eddie, it's not worth it.  
  
Eddie: (Laughing)  
  
What are you going to do? Shoot me? Common, you're worse than that weird guy on Wings.  
  
Monk: (To Trinity)  
  
I keep hearing things about that show. What's with it?  
  
Trinity:  
  
It was a good show.   
  
Monk:  
  
I heard good things.  
  
Eddie: (Yelling)  
  
SHUT UP! Both of you!  
  
Monk:  
  
Put the gun down, Eddie, and we'll talk about it.  
  
Eddie:  
  
What's there to talk about? I killed a guy. He deserved it. End of conversation.   
  
Monk:  
  
Well, I'm glad that's over. Trinity and I will be walking out the door now.  
  
Eddie:  
  
No! You won't!  
  
(Eddie scratches his head with his gun. Trinity snatches Monk's gun and shoots Eddie in his left kneecap. Eddie screams and falls on the ground, dropping his gun. Monk rushes to pick it up. Monk points it at Eddie.)  
  
Monk: (To Trinity)  
  
That was cruel.  
  
Trinity:   
  
He would of shot me.  
  
(Monk points the gun to the ceiling and pulls the trigger. Nothing.)  
  
Monk:  
  
No...he wouldn't of.  
  
(Trinity laughs out of getting over the shock that she was almost shot.)  
  
(Monk puts the gun on the table.)  
  
Monk: (To Eddie)  
  
Be good.  
  
(They walk out.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Now what?  
  
Monk:  
  
The boat. Remember?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Monk on the row boat

Chapter ten  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Trinity steps into the row boat, and Monk stands at the dock, in silence.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
What is it?  
  
Monk:  
  
Is it safe?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Of course it's safe.  
  
Monk:  
  
Does it have a label anywhere that explains the maximum capacity?  
  
Trinity: (Without looking.)  
  
No.  
  
Monk:  
  
But you didn't even look.  
  
Trinity:  
  
I don't need to. Row boats don't have labels.  
  
Monk:  
  
Well, let's suppose they do... how many people should be in one, do you think?  
  
Trinity: (Sighs)  
  
Two?  
  
(Monk groans.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
What?  
  
Monk:  
  
There's two of us. That's just enough. What if they were off by a few?  
  
Trinity: (angry)  
  
Fine! Three at one time!  
  
Monk:  
  
I don't know about this--  
  
(Trinity pulls Monk into the boat, and starts rowing to the other side. Monk freaks out.)  
  
Monk: (Screaming)  
  
NO! NO! Please! Take me back!  
  
Trinity: (Sarcastically)  
  
If you can find a reverse button, then we'll go back.  
  
(Monk looks around, and then notices that was a joke.)  
  
Monk:  
  
That isn't funny.  
  
(Trinity laughs and continues to row. Monk calms down, slightly. He begins getting sea sick.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Can we pull over for a minute?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Pull over? What do you think this is?   
  
Monk:  
  
I think it's a row boat, why?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Trinity:  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Monk:  
  
I think I'm going to throw up.  
  
(Trinity rushes to stop.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Go over the side.  
  
(Monk slowly puts his head over the side of the boat, with his eyes closed, and slightly pukes.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
That's it?  
  
Monk: (Without lifting his head back into the boat)  
  
I haven't eatten much lately.  
  
Trinity: (Freaking out)  
  
Monk! Look out!  
  
Monk: (Without opening his eyes.)  
  
I rather not.  
  
Trinity: (Still freaking out.)  
  
Monk! Where's your gun?  
  
Monk: (Eyes still closed.)  
  
You must still have it.  
  
Trinity: (Pulls out the gun.)  
  
Move away Monk.  
  
(Monk backs into the boat, and opens his eyes. A skeleton hand is reaching out of the water. Along with three others. Monk looks the other way, which has more.)  
  
Monk: (Whispering, although panicking.)  
  
Row the boat, Trinity.  
  
(Now yelling.)  
  
For God's sake ROW THE BOAT.  
  
(Trinity rows as fast as she can, and the hands make an effort to grab them, but they all miss. Finnaly, they reach shore, Monk literally jumps out, onto the dock.)  
  
Monk:  
  
If you EVER make me get into a boat again...  
  
(Trinity laughs)  
  
Trinity:  
  
You're funny.  
  
Monk:  
  
How am I funny?  
  
(Trinity doesn't answer, instead she is staring at an object. Monk turns around and notices it. The Lakeside hotel.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
We're here.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. I'm waiting for you Love, Trudy

Chapter 11  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Monk and Trinity walk up to the entrance of Lakeside Hotel and stop there.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Before we enter, can you explain one thing for me?  
  
Monk:  
  
If you tell me what that one thing is, I suppose it's possible.  
  
Trinity:  
  
What's so important about this place? You know, to you and your late wife?  
  
Monk:  
  
When Trudy and I passed through here once on a trip. We stayed here.   
  
Trinity:  
  
What kind of trip?  
  
Monk:  
  
O-Our honeymoon.  
  
Trinity: (softly)  
  
Awww.  
  
Monk:  
  
Enough.   
  
(They walk in, and there's a map posted on the bulliton board.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Check that out, and map.  
  
(Monk observed it, and noticed it was clean. So he took it down. He looked at the room they had stayed [209]. On the room 209, something had been written on it in Trudy's handwriting.)  
  
Monk: (reading, outloud)  
  
I'm waiting for you. Love, Trudy.  
  
(Monk looks up at Trinity.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
So...got goosebumps yet?  
  
Monk:  
  
No. But it is pretty freaky.  
  
(They walk into the lobby, where they notice the check in counter. A note is on the counter, in clear sight.)  
  
Monk: (Reading it without picking it up.)  
  
Mr. Monk-- We have reserved the room you called for. 209. Ask our associate for a key. The manager. Date--August 5th 2003.  
  
Trinity:  
  
But that's--  
  
Monk:  
  
Today, I know. But I didn't call for any reservation.  
  
Trinity:  
  
That's odd.   
  
(Silence. Monk walks around the room, in his zen sherlock holmes style.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
What is it?  
  
Monk: (Shakes it off)  
  
Nothing. Let's just get to 209.  
  
(He walks up the staircase, Trinity follows.)  
  
Trinity:  
  
Monk!  
  
(Monk stops and turns around, they're now on the second floor.)  
  
Monk:  
  
What is it?  
  
Trinity:  
  
If no one's in there...you won't take it too hard, will you? Because I'm not a nurse like your friend Sharona.  
  
(Monk continues walking down the hall and up to the door 209. He inserts the key and turns the nob slowly. He opens the door slowly.)  
  
Monk:  
  
Trudy?  
  
To be continued....  
  
hahahahahahaha! I'm cruel, aren't I? 


	12. Trudy's video

Chapter 12  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
Monk:  
  
Trudy?  
  
(He peaked his head in the room slowly; empty. Disappointed, he steps in the room and slumps in the chair in front of the television, which is on...but there's only static. He looks to the floor and notices the VCR with a tape sitting inside, but not pushed in all the way. Thanks to Monk's curiosity, he sits up and reaches down to push the tape in. As soon as the tape goes in, the screen changes from static to a blue screen and "play" in the left hand corner. Monk curiously begins to watch.  
  
The blue screen disappears and now it's a home made movie...set in the exact same room. The camera is positioned to where you see the chair Monk is sitting in. It's empty, and then...all of a sudden, someone walks in view of the camera. It's Trudy. Monk gets excited.)  
  
Monk: (To the screen.)  
  
Trudy?  
  
Trudy: (On screen)  
  
You're probably wondering what this is all about...  
  
(The screen breaks up, into static, and then returns to it's normal format)  
  
Adrian...dear, Adrian... (She starts to cry a little)  
  
It's not your fault.  
  
(The screen breaks up again and returns once again.)  
  
I wanted both of us to be happy, and we were. We were very happy...but like all happiness, it came to an end. I didn't want it to...but it did.   
  
Monk: (To himself)  
  
What is she talking about?  
  
Trudy: (On screen)  
  
(The screen breaks into static, but the static is not interrupting Trudy's speech.)  
  
Enough about that though...I sent you here to Silent Hill to help.   
  
(Silence)  
  
Adrian...I know you. You've noticed how different this town is. It isn't necessarily in the category of normal. I knew you would survive if you came, and I knew you would be the only one to survive. I know about your phobias... (More silence)  
  
Think about it. You're afraid of the dark, yet, you walked in the dark for most of the time. You're afraid to go over any large body of water, especially in a tiny row boat. You did that. The reason you could survive here was you, unlike all the others, had sometime great to conquer your fears...Love. Love prevails, and you now know that.  
  
Monk: (Turns around)  
  
Trinity! You have to come in here to hear this...  
  
(Nothing.)  
  
Trudy: (Still, there is nothing to be seen, just heard.)  
  
Silent Hill is FOR tortured souls. My soul was sent here because of you...and forever, until you accept that I'm gone, I will stay here. Trinity...you're new friend. She isn't a person. She's a demon sent here to misguide you. Don't let her...PLEASE Adrian...if you love me...you'll move on.  
  
(Silence, and then all of a sudden, the screen is back up. Only, Trudy isn't there.  
  
The video shuts off and so does the VCR. The static is back. In the reflection of the screen, Trinity is noticed standing in the doorway.  
  
Monk turns around)  
  
Monk:  
  
Trinity?   
  
Trinity:   
  
Yes? What is it?  
  
Monk:  
  
Who...are you?  
  
Trinity:  
  
You know who I am...  
  
(Monk stands up and turns towards Trinity)  
  
Monk:  
  
I'm really confused at this point, Trinity...I don't know what I should do or which way I should go...no matter what I decide though, I'm going to need you to just let me do it alone.  
  
Trinity: (Innocent)  
  
But, Mr. Monk...You need me.  
  
Monk: (Defensive, without raising his voice.)  
  
I don't need you.  
  
Trinity: (Voice turns into satanic tone)  
  
FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY.  
  
(The floor below Monk falls through, sending Monk into a dark arena.  
  
Monk stands up and looks around. There is nothing but a balcony above, which is too far to reach.)  
  
Monk: (To himself)  
  
What the hell?  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Pyramid head, Angela and broken promises

Chapter 13  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(The arena's light suddenly dims, but doesn't go out completely. Monk stands still in fear.)  
  
Monk: (Yelling)  
  
Hello? Is...anyone around...here?  
  
(Monk looks up, where he fell from. The hole he went through is no longer there. Just a complete ceiling. Instead of dwelling the odd mystery, he just goes to staring at the balcony. Now, there's a shadow figure standing up there. This one isn't like all the others. This one has a pyramid shaped head.)  
  
Monk: (Shocked)  
  
Oh...  
  
Pyramid head: (Stretched out)  
  
Mmmmoonnnkkk.  
  
Monk:  
  
W-What do you want?  
  
Pyramid head:  
  
Dddeeeaattthhh.  
  
(The Pyramid head jumps down and lands three feet from Monk. He reaches slowly behind him and pulls out a spear. The pyramid head limps towards Monk, but Monk backs up, making it more difficult for the monster to catch up. Monk notices the Pyramid head cannot walk correctly, so he choses to take this for advantage.)  
  
Monk:  
  
I-I just want to go.   
  
Pyramid:  
  
Yyoouu Maayy neevveerr leaaveee.  
  
(Monk looks up at the balcony and devises a plan, as he continues to back up. Eventually, he ends up with his back against the wall. Monk thinks up a nice little plan. He slides across the wall and then runs behind the pyramid head and runs to the other end of the arena. Now the Pyramid head has to walk across the arena again.)  
  
Monk: (Thinking to himself)  
  
I have no idea why I didn't think of that in the first place.  
  
(Running out of ideas, Monk slides himself across the wall, until he suddenly notices a hollow sound on the floor.)  
  
Monk: (To himself)  
  
Thank God.  
  
(He stomps on the floor and falls through all the way to the first floor. He lands on his back and blacks out for a good thirty minutes.  
  
Once he wakes up, he directs his attention to the ceiling, which doesn't have a hole from where he fell through. Groaning, he lifts himself off the floor. Immediately, he notices a staircase on the other side of the room. The staircase is on fire, and standing at the foot of the stairs, is Angela.)  
  
Monk: (Screaming)  
  
Angela!  
  
(Angela turns around and notices Monk. She gets excited and rushes to Monk and gives him a hug.)  
  
Angela: (Happy)  
  
Oh! Michelle! People told me you were dead. I even went to your grave...I knew you weren't dead. I just knew it.  
  
Monk:  
  
W-what are you talking about?  
  
(Angela pulls away from Monk.)  
  
Angela:   
  
You're not Michelle.   
  
Monk:  
  
I'm Monk. Adrian Monk. Remember?  
  
(Angela blinks several times, and then backs off back to the staircase.)  
  
Angela:  
  
I'm so sorry...  
  
Monk: (Slightly yelling)  
  
Please! Step away from the staircase. It's not safe. It's burning...  
  
(Angela turns to the staircase, without looking back.)  
  
Angela:  
  
You see it too, huh?  
  
(Turns back to Monk)  
  
For me...it's ALWAYS like this.  
  
(She turns around and starts walking up the stairs, leaving Monk alone.)  
  
Monk: (To himself)  
  
That was odd...  
  
(Monk turns to the hallway, and there is a clear EXIT sign hanging above a door. Monk makes a run for it. As he is running down the hallway, he hears Trudy's voice in the echoes.)  
  
Trudy: (Voice)  
  
Adrian...don't you love it here? So peaceful. So quiet.  
  
Monk: (Voice in the hallways)  
  
I do. I love it.   
  
(Monk stops dead in his tracks.)  
  
Monk: (Whispering to himself)  
  
Holy--  
  
Trudy: (Voice)  
  
Adrian...promise me something.  
  
Monk: (Voice)  
  
Anything.  
  
(Monk covers his ears and continues to run down the hallway.)  
  
Trudy: (Voice)  
  
Someday...bring me back here; to Silent Hill.   
  
Monk: (Voice)  
  
I promise.  
  
(Echoes)  
  
I promise...  
  
(Monk quickly opens the door and runs out into the cold open space. Monk finds himself in the backyard of the Lakeside Hotel. The voices can no longer be heard. Monk walks over to a bench and sits down, depressingly.)  
  
Monk: (To himself)  
  
I never got to bring her back...  
  
(Monk begins to cry.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	14. Just when you think you've pieced it all...

Chapter 14  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
ONE HOUR LATER...  
  
(Monk finally gets off the bench. For the last hour, he has sat there, staring blankly, through the tears in his eyes, at the ground. He had decided he didn't care if he died at this moment or not. All he really wanted at this point was the go home and forget he ever came. And we all know Monk is the last one to forget something.)  
  
Monk: (Thinking to himself)  
  
I'm going to piece this together.   
  
(He walks over to the fountain that stood in the middle of the yard.)   
  
Trudy is now a quote unquote tortured soul that wants to be put in eternal peace. The only way for her to be eternally peaceful is for me to quit mourning over her. Trinity is suppose to be a demon type soul bent on keeping all tortured souls here, so she disguised herself as a Trudy look-a-like to prevent me from ever losing thought about her.  
  
(Pause)  
  
...And Angela is a nut case.  
  
(Out loud)  
  
Well, I've seemed to figure it all out.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Voice: (Echoing from the bushes)  
  
Mmmooonnnkkkk.  
  
Monk: (Startled)  
  
What?  
  
Voice:  
  
Mmmmooonnnkkkk.  
  
(Monk turns to the bushes and decides to follow the voice. He walks through the bushes carefully, making sure he doesn't get anything on him. As soon as he's in the clear, it's quite noticeable he is now in a small cemetery, not the same one he was in previously in the series.)  
  
Monk: (To the darkness.)  
  
Hello?  
  
(Monk slowly begins to walk forward until his feet accidentally kick a small object on the ground. He looks down and notices it's a flashlight. He sighs in relief and picks it off of the ground. He turns it on and points the flashlight ahead. Slowly, he walks to the first tombstone he sees and kneels down to read.   
  
"Trudy Monk")  
  
Monk: (Out loud, to himself)  
  
What the hell? She wasn't buried here...  
  
(He gets up and pulls out a wipe to get the dirt off his knee. He moves to the next tombstone, and reads it without moving.)  
  
Monk: (Reading, out loud.)  
  
Adrian Monk...Adrian Monk?   
  
(Shocked and nervous, he turns his flashlight to the ground, and where the body would be buried: There's a deep hole. Monk thinks for a moment, then steps to the edge of the hole. He shines the light down the hole, and the bottom is nowhere to be seen. He uses the light to search around the hole, for any possible clue. All of a sudden: A thrust from behind sends Monk plunging down the deep hole with nothing to be heard other than Trinity's sinister laugh standing above the hole.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(It shouldn't take as long to update this time.) 


	15. A turning point

Chapter 15  
  
By weirdDAR  
  
Monk lands on a pile of cardboard boxes and foam wrappers. He lets out a tiny groan as he lifts himself off of the ground. A little wounded, he shifts his neck upwards to check if Trinity was still standing there. She, in no way possible, can be seen. Monk feels a little bit satisfied and begins to walk down the long hallway until he is distracted by the sound of dirt falling. He turns back, and a second pile of dirt hits his own landing spot. He slowly shifts over to the area and looks up, Trinity is holding a shovel with dirt resting on top. She throws the pile down into the hole. Monk backs off to avoid getting dirty, as soon as the dirt is safely on the ground, he looks back up the hole.  
  
Monk:  
  
You're going to need a lot more dirt than that to keep me in here.  
  
The hole is about ten feet deep. Trinity, however, continues to pile in dirt. One by one. Monk decides to ignore this and continue his journey. The hallway Monk travels down is covered in newspaper articles. Some are on Trinity's mysterious death and some are on the cases Monk solved. Conclusive, they all have something to do, one way or another, with Adrian Monk. Monk takes notice and continues walking. Soon, he passes a door with a woman screaming from the inside. Monk investigates the door. In order to open it, he needs a key. Instead of looking everywhere for it, he kicks it down. Inside the room, Angela hides in a corner. On the other side, there is a monster that looks as if he were trapped in the middle of a doorway. The frame of the door has it's horizontal position, and it's head seems to be tucked underneath it. The door monster is heading towards Angela. In the middle of the room is a television set.  
  
Monk:  
  
Angela! It'll be okay…  
  
Monk thinks fast and goes across the hall, where there is another door. He kicks it down; the room is the same. Only no monsters or Angela. He picks up the television and carries it back in the other room, throws it on top of the door monster and uses his foot to smash it down. The door monster has been knocked out. A silence fills the room; with an exception of Angela crying. Monk kneels beside her.  
  
Monk: Are you okay?  
  
Angela jumps up.   
  
Angela:  
  
You…You want what everyone else wants, don't you?  
  
Monk:  
  
I-I don't think so. What does everyone else want?  
  
Angela:  
  
Don't be a smart ass, Adrian. I know who you are. I've heard sooo much about you it'd make you sick…just go away before you get hurt.  
  
Monk:   
  
(Confused)  
  
Go away?  
  
Angela:  
  
Yes…go away. Get out of this town before you and everyone you care about end up dead. And believe me, being a woman in great experience…I know what I'm talking about. This town isn't for you or anyone else with a pulse. Just get out of here.  
  
Monk: But I need to know what happened to my wife.  
  
Angela:  
  
EX. Ex-wife, Adrian Monk. She is no longer YOUR wife. She is forever gone and you need to see that before you become one of us.  
  
Monk:  
  
One of us?  
  
Angela:  
  
Yes, us.   
  
She pauses.  
  
You don't know…do you?  
  
Monk:  
  
Know what? That this place is for tortured souls?  
  
Angela scoffs.  
  
Angela:  
  
No, ADRIAN. It's not for tortured souls per se. It's for the tortured. Your wife is not here. Your wife is in either heaven or hell. Everything you've experienced has been an illusion. She didn't make that tape, and furthermore she didn't write that letter.   
  
Monk:  
  
But…  
  
Angela:  
  
Don't Adrian. Don't act as if you're confused. Because really there isn't much to be confused over. This town is evil and ran by evil spirits that can mimic anything and everything they want.   
  
Monk:  
  
If that's true then…how can I trust you?  
  
Angela:  
  
Indeed it is hard, but I'm not asking for trust. I'm actually not asking for anything but for you to leave.   
  
Monk slowly backs up to exit the room.   
  
Angela screams:  
  
GO!  
  
Monk runs out and continues down the hallway with his thoughts more twisted than before.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
(The next update will be today or tomorrow.) 


	16. Deep memories

Chapter 16  
  
By weirdDAR  
  
Monk continues down the hallway, where he tries his best to compile everything together.   
  
Monk thinks to himself:  
  
Obviously, someone here is misleading me. Either Trinity or Angela. Whichever way it goes, however, this is all pretty messed up.   
  
Monk slows down his pace, knowing he's further away from Angela now. He approaches the end of the hallway, where there is a door labeled "Deep memories".   
  
Monk:  
  
I can only imagine what this is all about.  
  
He turns the knob slowly as his heart begins to beat faster and faster. He peaks his head around the corner and notices a movie screen and a projection in the back. A couple of chairs sit in front of the screen. The movie is already beginning to play. 3...2...1. Monk sits down to watch.  
  
On the screen, it's Monk's apartment. The entire scene is in black and white. Enters Trudy, who is on the phone. She is talking, but there isn't any sound. Monk recognizes the scene, but he still would like to hear the sound. He moves over to the projection where a speaker sits; turned off. Monk switches it on, and takes a seat.  
  
ON THE SCREEN:  
  
Trudy on the phone:  
  
Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can.   
  
She hangs up  
  
Monk, who remains unseen:  
  
Who was that, honey?   
  
Trudy; stressed:  
  
No one…I have to go.  
  
She rushes out the door.  
  
Cut to a parking garage. Trudy pushes the door open. The view is from behind her car. Two men are messing with it; their actual actions cannot be seen. They see Trudy coming, so they run the opposite direction.   
  
1st man:  
  
Wait…is it done?  
  
2nd man:  
  
Yeah, should be.  
  
Trudy slams the door shut. Now the view is in the car's passenger side. Trudy sits there, crying. There's a sudden knock on the door. She whips her tears away, although she's still crying. She unrolls the window. There is a man standing there; from the looks of it, he's a doctor.   
  
Doctor:  
  
What's wrong, my dear?  
  
Trudy; sniffling:  
  
I'm not sure if my husband is ready to have a child yet.  
  
The doctor pats her on the back.  
  
Doctor:  
  
He'll be ready; I guarantee it.  
  
Trudy: Thank you, doctor.  
  
She rolls the window up, and the doctor gets in his car and drives away. The view is now in front of the two men, who are standing outside calmly. They watch the doctor drive off.   
  
2nd man:  
  
Holy shit.  
  
1st man:  
  
That was him. Shit, I told you it wouldn't work.  
  
2nd:   
  
No, man…that's not the car we--  
  
Before he could finish, Trudy's car, from the inside of the garage, blew up. The two men run across the street as fast as they can.  
  
The projection shuts off and the lights come back on. Monk sits there, in silence. Tears rush from his eyes.  
  
Trinity's voice:  
  
Dreadful, isn't it?  
  
Monk quickly turns around, to see Trinity standing at the projector.   
  
Monk; crying:  
  
Is that really how it happened?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, Mr. Monk. The key of importance here is this is an answer.  
  
Monk; beginning to dry up:  
  
Who are you, and why are you doing this?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Mr. Monk…You and Trinity were very much in love. Whether what you saw happened or not, it doesn't matter. When you leave this town, you and everyone else on the face of the earth will move back to the day before you received that letter. This time around, you won't find the letter. And more importantly, none of this will be remembered.   
  
Monk:  
  
Then what was the point? Who are you?  
  
Trinity:  
  
All of your questions will be answered. In time.   
  
Monk:  
  
How can I trust you? Or should I ask…why should I trust you?  
  
Trinity:  
  
You can ask whatever you want, either way, you will follow me and you will do what I say. No matter what. Now…follow me.  
  
Trinity opens the door behind her. A bright light shines from inside, so bright you can't see inside. She calmly walks in. Monk stands there for a moment, takes a deep breath and walks in slowly and nervously.  
  
Trinity's voice:  
  
It's time, Mr. Monk…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…soon. 


	17. One last fear

Chapter 17  
  
By weirdDAR  
  
Both Monk and Trinity are in the bright "room" where nothing is able to be seen.   
  
Monk:  
  
Trinity?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yes?  
  
Monk: That movie…it wasn't what really happened.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Monk:  
  
The door was labeled "Deep memories". If it were a memory, I wouldn't have witnessed the parking garage scene.  
  
Trinity:  
  
That's kind of funny really…You think it's al about you, don't you?  
  
Monk:  
  
Up to this point…yes, yes I did.  
  
Trinity: First you saw your memory. From that morning. Then you saw…  
  
Monk:  
  
What? Who's memory was that I saw?  
  
Trinity clears her throat;  
  
It was my memory.   
  
Monk:  
  
You were there?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Okay, here we are.  
  
Monk; ignoring Trinity's announcement:  
  
Wait-- You were there?  
  
The light becomes dim, Monk is now standing at the entrance to Silent Hill; at the bathroom to be more specific. Monk takes a look around.   
  
Monk:  
  
How?  
  
Trinity walks up behind Monk.  
  
Trinity:  
  
There are a lot of questions you are going to have, Mr. Monk. Lots of them, I swear. But frankly, I cannot answer any at this point of time.   
  
Monk:  
  
Why?  
  
Monk grabs Trinity and pushes her up against the wall.   
  
Monk: Why NOT?  
  
Trinity; calmly:  
  
Because, Mr. Monk, you have more important matters to attend to.   
  
Monk; still angry:  
  
And what is that?  
  
Trinity; still calm:  
  
Turn around.  
  
Monk hesitates at first, but decides to turn around when he hears a car door shut. He turns around to see Sharona pulling away in the familiar scene. Adrian is walking down the staircase to go into Silent Hill. However, the present time Monk is standing with Trinity by the bathroom.   
  
Monk:  
  
What the hell?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Yes; we're back to this point.  
  
Monk:  
  
Why? What's so significant about this point in time?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Watch.  
  
Sharona's car pulls back up. She gets out and walks straight into the bathroom; without noticing Monk or Trinity.  
  
Trinity; to Monk:  
  
She came back to use the bathroom.  
  
Monk:  
  
She didn't even look at me.   
  
Trinity:  
  
Big surprise…she can't see you.  
  
Monk:  
  
Why not?  
  
Trinity:  
  
We're technically not here…yet.  
  
Monk:  
  
What am I suppose to do?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Just watch…for now. This is fun.  
  
Sharona walks back out of the bathroom, pulls her purse level to herself. She shifts objects around, looking for something. Monk stands in front of her; turning away from Trinity.  
  
Monk; slightly waving:  
  
Hi…  
  
Trinity; whose voice is now distant:  
  
She can't hear you.  
  
Monk; as he's turning around:  
  
I know that…  
  
He turns to see Trinity messing with Sharona's car.  
  
Monk:  
  
W-what are you doing?  
  
Trinity:  
  
We're not all meant to live.  
  
Monk:  
  
That doesn't answer my question, you know.  
  
Trinity:; smiles   
  
I know.  
  
Trinity moves away from the car. Sharona picks out her keys and gets in the car. She cranks up the car and puts it into reverse. She guns the gas petal, but Trinity somehow switched her gear control. The car flies straight into the brick wall facing the oversight of Silent Hill. She breaks through the wall and plunges into the valley below.   
  
Monk; screaming:  
  
Sharona!!  
  
Trinity; laughing:  
  
She definitely can't hear you now.  
  
Monk slowly turns around  
  
Monk:   
  
You think that's funny? How is that funny? Tell me, because I'm not laughing!  
  
Trinity:  
  
You never were a big laugher.   
  
The light comes back up, and nothing is again visible. Monk moves around in a quick motion, trying to find a way out.  
  
Monk; in tears:  
  
I want to leave. I'm tired of this place, I'm tired of you. I just want to go home and forget about all of this like you said.  
  
Trinity:  
  
I did say you would forget, and everything would be exactly like it was…but I didn't say what you would go through in order to finally go home.   
  
Monk:  
  
What do I have to do?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Think back, Mr. Monk…you confronted everything. You witnessed your wife's death, you witnessed your would-be wife's death, you saved that psychotic mind warp, Angela's life. You haven't required a hand wipe for how long? I mean, look at you! You have so many microscopic germs crawling all over your body and what do you care? You keep going through with tons of strange and abnormal activities that you would never have encountered if it weren't for me pulling you into this town.   
  
Monk; repeating himself, but with anger:  
  
What do I have to do?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Confront one last fear.  
  
Monk:  
  
What else is there?  
  
The light turns dark. Pitch black dark. Monk becomes startled, but loosens up after a few moments.  
  
Trinity's voice; echoing:  
  
Ddddeeatthhhh…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	18. Confronting death

Chapter 18  
  
By weirdDAR  
  
Monk stands stunned for a moment.  
  
Monk:  
  
Death?  
  
Trinity:  
  
Correct.  
  
The lights become dim. Monk is in a cave, where he stands over a cliff.  
  
Monk:  
  
You…want me to jump off?  
  
Trinity; who is no where to be seen:  
  
In the beginning, Mr. Monk, people had nothing. Their bodies ached. Their hearts held nothing but hatred. They fought endlessly, but death never came.--  
  
Monk:  
  
What is the point of this?  
  
Trinity's voice:  
  
The point, Mr. Monk…fear overwhelms.   
  
Monk:  
  
But you're a demon. What do you care?  
  
Trinity's voice:  
  
In all my years, Mr. Monk, there hasn't been a single person like you…you're truly something special…  
  
Monk; bitter:  
  
And?  
  
Trinity's voice:  
  
And I'd hate to see you go to waste.  
  
Monk:  
  
I'm not jumping off this cliff.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Would you prefer a different cliff?  
  
Monk; stale:  
  
Haha.   
  
Trinity:  
  
Look, Adrian… Just do it.  
  
Her voice shifts deeper.  
  
OR I'LL MAKE YOU JUMP.  
  
Monk quickly becomes startled.   
  
Trinity's evil voice:  
  
I try to be nice every now and then…but every now and then, someone tries to act as if I'm actually a nice person. Well I'm not, Mr. Monk…now you will confront death or I'll confront it for you.  
  
Monk, still scared, ends up standing his ground.  
  
Monk:  
  
I won't do it, Trinity…I won't die. Not for you, not for anyone.  
  
The voice quickly goes away, and now Trudy's voice sits behind him.   
  
Trudy:  
  
Not even for me?  
  
Monk quickly turns around to see Trudy standing there in the dress he last saw her wear.  
  
Monk:  
  
Trudy?  
  
Trudy:  
  
Yes…it's me.  
  
Monk moves towards Trudy, but instead of her moving towards him, she decays into a burning body.   
  
Trudy; in misery:  
  
Mr. Monk….just jump.  
  
Monk:  
  
You're not Trudy.  
  
Trudy's burning body shifts into the image of Trinity.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Jump….NOW.  
  
Monk:  
  
Not until I get to talk to the real Trudy. And you know I'll know if it's Trudy. If there's one thing I've learned so far it's you cannot stop me from telling the difference between you and Trudy.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Oh, I can do whatever I want.   
  
Monk; with great courage:  
  
Oh no you can't! You can't do everything you want and that bothers you.  
  
Trinity; not acting effected:  
  
My, Mr. Monk, you sure have changed quite a bit.  
  
Monk:  
  
Oh, I know I've changed. I've changed because of you, that much is true. But what really eats you up inside is you know you cannot talk me into doing anything. Anything you ask me to do from here on in, you must force me to do. And believe me….that won't be easy.  
  
Trinity laughs to herself. Gently at first, and then she loses control of her laughter. Quickly she stops.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Sorry Adrian Monk.  
  
She lifts her arm up, pointing towards Monk. A powerful force comes from her and pushes Monk off the cliff. Monk screams as he makes the fall to his death.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	19. Final Confrontations

Chapter 19  
  
By weirdDAR  
  
Monk hit's the ground at high speed. Of course, he dies. But for Monk's view, it gets darker and darker at first. Until he hit's the ground and a bright light lifts him off the ground at a even higher speed. He is in an area similar to the bright lighted room. Monk looks around, for a sign of life.  
  
Familiar voice:  
  
Adrian…is that you?  
  
Monk:  
  
Is that really you?  
  
Familiar voice:  
  
Yes.  
  
Monk:  
  
Oh my God, Trudy! Where are you?  
  
Trudy (Formally known as the familiar voice):  
  
Behind you.  
  
Monk turns around to see none other than his wife standing there, with a big smile on her face. Monk, too, is smiling. They hug each other tightly.   
  
Monk; excited:  
  
Trudy. I have wanted to see you for so long. I love you so much. I'm sorry about what happened. I feel responsible.   
  
Trudy; trying to calm him down:  
  
Adrian, Adrian…it's okay. Everything that happened…it was a simple mistake. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't my fault.   
  
They hug each other again. Then; a silence pours among them.  
  
Soon, Monk breaks it.  
  
Monk:   
  
What really happened…you know, that day? Why did your car blow up?  
  
Trudy; happily:  
  
Does it matter?  
  
Monk thinks for a moment.  
  
Quickly, he hugs her again.   
  
Monk; happily:  
  
No, no it isn't.  
  
The important thing here is we're together again.  
  
Trudy doesn't say anything. Monk notices and pulls away.  
  
Monk:  
  
We are together again…right?  
  
Trudy:  
  
It's not your time, Adrian.  
  
Monk:  
  
Not my time? But…I'm here. I'm happy. This is everything I wanted.   
  
Trudy:  
  
You have so much to live for, Adrian.   
  
Monk:  
  
I-I know…but all of that doesn't matter to me. What I want, and what I need…is to be with you.  
  
Trudy:  
  
That demon…Trinity. She did you a favor, you know…she wanted you to see me one last time.  
  
Monk; confused:  
  
One last time..?  
  
Trudy:  
  
One last time…before you fell in love again…  
  
Monk:  
  
What are you talking about? I love you…  
  
Trudy:  
  
Goodbye, Adrian. One day, once more…we'll meet again.   
  
Monk tries to resist, but he is being pulled back down to his body. When he reaches his body, he takes a deep breath and wakes up in a shock. He's laying on the ground, next to jagged rocks. He is in perfect condition. No one appears to be around; until…  
  
Trinity:  
  
Have a nice trip?  
  
Monk, startled, notices Trinity is standing over him, to his right. He puts her hand out, in offer to help him up. He accepts her hand and pulls himself up. He dusts himself off.  
  
Trinity:  
  
Well…how was it?  
  
Monk:  
  
Thank you.  
  
He begins to walk down towards a metal door, to leave.  
  
Trinity; playful:  
  
You know, that doesn't answer my question…  
  
Monk exit's the area through the door and is on the other side of the bathroom. (From the entrance) Monk examines the area which Sharona drove her car from. He looks down, and the area is still in flames.   
  
Trinity's voice: All you have to do is leave…go home. Sleep. Everything will be exactly as you left it.  
  
Monk chooses to leave, so he begins to walk down the road where he came from originally.   
  
TO BE CONCLUDED… 


	20. Happy ending?

Chapter 20   
  
The conclusion  
  
By weirdDAR  
  
Note: Thank you to everyone who read the story and kept up with it. Sorry if it got a little hectic every now and then, but I think for the most part I did a good job. I hope you would agree. For the most part, half of the content I used in this hadn't been used from the game Silent Hill 2, so I think on the creativity level I did good. Thanks to all. Now, the conclusion….  
  
Monk passed the Silent Hill City Limits and quickly blacked out. He woke up almost immediately in his bed. He yawned, and stretched. A noise came from the kitchen, Monk jumped out of bed to investigate. He walks in the living room slowly, where Sharona and Benji are sitting on the couch, pulling out a deck of cards.   
  
Sharona:  
  
Hey Adrian.  
  
Monk scopes the scene out in confusion.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Remember you asked me to come by to help you look over those files on the recent murder case?  
  
Monk:  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah…of course I remember. It's just…I just woke up. I'm a little tired.   
  
Sharona:  
  
What were you doing sleeping? It's almost nine.  
  
Monk:  
  
I'm not sure why I was asleep…hang on a minute.  
  
Monk walks out the front door walks all the way downstairs to the mailbox room. Monk had a slight feeling there would be something in there for him today. Nothing. He walks back in the apartment to find Sharona and Benji playing cards. Monk gets a sudden thought.  
  
Monk:  
  
Sharona? Can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?  
  
Sharona:  
  
Sure, Adrian….  
  
She puts down her cards a follows Monk into the kitchen. Benji looks at his mom's cards.  
  
MEANWHILE….  
  
Trinity walks down a long dark hallway, with her hands behind her back. She begins to talk to herself:  
  
Adrian, Adrian, Adrian…We will see each other one last time…I swear on it.   
  
Angela opens a door, meeting up with Trinity.   
  
Angela; shocked:  
  
Oh, Trinity! It's you…What's…up?  
  
Trinity; serious:  
  
I'll tell you what's up, Angela… Phase two has already begun. He'll soon return to Silent Hill…and this time…he won't be leaving.  
  
Angela:  
  
But I thought you wanted him to leave…  
  
Trinity:  
  
That was last time, Angie…This time he was too strong for my abilities to overcome him…next time he arrives, he will have Trudy replaced…making him so weak that…  
  
Angela:  
  
That what?  
  
Trinity:  
  
We'll just have to wait and see I guess.  
  
Angela and Trinity walk down the hallway and open the door marked "Balcony". They step out together a watch the moon; which is hiding behind a light cloud.   
  
Angela:  
  
So all you need him to do is…become weak with emotions.  
  
Trinity:  
  
It's a tiny bit more complicated than that, but yeah, that's pretty much it.  
  
For a couple of seconds, the two grow quiet. Eventually, Angela speaks.  
  
Angela:  
  
He saved my life you know…  
  
Trinity:  
  
He'll save all of us by the time I'm through with him.  
  
The moment grows silent as the cloud moves, allowing the moon to cast a beautiful light across the Silent Hill lake.   
  
BACK AT MONK'S APARTMENT…  
  
In the other room, Monk stands up straight next to the fridge. He fiddles with the magnets; in order to put them in a straight row.  
  
Sharona:  
  
What is it Adrian?  
  
Monk:  
  
I have a question…but I'm not sure how you'd take it.  
  
Sharona; smiling:  
  
It's okay Adrian… just ask.  
  
Monk:  
  
W-will you go out on a date…with me…tomorrow night?  
  
Sharona; shocked, stares in a blank expression.   
  
Monk:  
  
If…you don't want to…I'd understand.  
  
Sharona; brushing her expression away:  
  
No, no…it's not that.  
  
She lets out a little laugh.  
  
I would love to go on a date with you Adrian…I just…didn't know you were…you know…ready.  
  
Monk:  
  
I just figured it was time to try something new.  
  
Sharona:  
  
Are you feeling okay?  
  
Monk:  
  
Never better.  
  
END 


End file.
